


"We Did It, Mr. Stark!"

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Irondad One-Shots [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, I just want tony to live, I make my own canon, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, fucking fight me bitch, tony stark doesn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Endgame happens, but then everything is okay
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad One-Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534490
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	"We Did It, Mr. Stark!"

**Author's Note:**

> I guess wanting Tony to retire and be happy is too much to ask for. I am upsetti spagetthi.

It all had happened in a flurry. Mr. Stark had _died. _And then he hadn't. Like that was just something people did. It might have been one of the most traumatizing experiences in his whole life. Peter hadn't cried that hard since Ben died. May had held him in her arms, reassuring him, but he could tell she was just as worried. It had _hurt _so much. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Pepper must've felt. Or Happy. Or Rhodey.

Poor Morgan's too young to actually understand what had happened to her father. She has no idea how lucky she is to still have him. He should've died.

Peter had stayed by his bed the whole time. He'd held his hand. The one that hadn't been damaged beyond recognition. It'll be okay, they had said. Medicine these days is amazing. Escpecially after Wakanda opned up to the public. It would almost be like it never happened. _Almost_.

He had met Shuri. She was nice, and incredibly smart. Like Tony Stark and Bruce Banner level smart. She said they'd help Tony. He trusted her. They were around the same age, and he would've loved to get to know her, but Peter wasn't sure he felt up for it right now. Maybe some other time. When everything went back to normal. As normal as it could get after half the world died and came back.

Pepper had come in with Morgan after failing to get him out of the room. She'd called him Morgan's brother and Peter's heart had squeezed in his chest. Morgan had told him she had seen him in pictures with her dad and then promptly hugging him tightly, like she had known him her entire life. With all the stories she'd heard from Tony Peter thought maybe she had. She'd let him play with her toys and color in her coloringbooks to pass the time. He'd let her play games on his phone and take pictures of the two of them. He'd told her a bit about photography and she had picked it up easily because of course she did. She was Tony Stark's kid. He couldn't wait to show the pictures to Tony.

"Why do you call daddy Mr. Stark?" She had asked him.

Peter had been at a loss of words at that. Why did he? Pepper had just laughed and shook her head.

She had looked at Tony, asking what had happened when she first came in. Pepper had assured her daughter he would be fine soon. Morgan didn't worry much more. Peter wished he could be more like her.

Pepper and May had smiled as they watched them spend time together almost as if they'd grown up together.

Doctor Strange had come in to talk to him too. They talked. About what happened. He'd been there too, after all. Peter felt slightly better after he left that night.

When Tony finally woke up again Peter dang near sobbed in relief. "Mr. Stark!" He had exclaimed so loudly he's surprised more people hadn't heard him. The doctors had ushered him out. It didn't matter. He couldn't stop grinning. Tony was actually going to be okay.

Later, when he was propped up on pain killers and the doctors would let Peter in again Peter couldn't stop himself from rambeling. Tony smiled, a glint in his eyes as Peter boasted about Morgan and how she pribably was the coolest person be had ever met and all the other people he had met, albeit briefly.

"You really scared me, Mr. Stark."

Tony laughed. "I think that's my line," He'd said, voice raspy and tired, and Peter had snorted. Be squeezed Peter's hand. "I missed you, kid."

Everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for rreading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
